Mary Lilly Potter
by Ariatina McAlpin
Summary: What if Harry Potter had an older sister? what would she be like? Read to find out!...( my view anyways)
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1  
  
It was a warm October night, four years old Mary Lilly Potter was in her neighbour's house getting ready to go  
  
Trick or Treating. Her father's friend, Sirius Black , dropped her off and now Mary was very exited to go house to house and get some holiday goodies. Mary knew that her parents are wizards and that she couldn't tell her neighbours ( she suspects them of being muggles.). At that time, Mary never knew, never even suspected of what would/ could happen to her parents.  
  
~* Meanwhile, at the Potters' *~  
  
Lilly Potter was just putting her baby son, Harry James Potter , into his crib when her husband James cried out "It's Him! He's here! Voldemort's here! Take Harry with you and RUN!!"  
  
Lilly panicked. Run? Where would she go? The Dursleys loathed her for.well, being her. Hogwarts might be safe, better go there and see Dumbledore.  
  
"Avada Kedavra !"  
  
James was d e a d. She, Lilly Evans Potter , can now hear footsteps , up the stairs, to the room where she and Harry.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl!" crackled Voldemort  
  
"NO!! Please,.don't take Harry. Take me instead, please.anyone.just not Harry!!" Lilly cried  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort had killed again,  
  
"You silly girl , you were foolish, very foolish.so was your husband. Meddling with other peoples' problems. Oh! You Gryffindors think you're so brave. Hah! see were that got you! DEATH!. speaking of death, I have to go and kill your son now." Voldemort said evilly to himself.  
  
" Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The curse never killed Harry, all it did was give him a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The curse, instead, rebounded and hit Voldemort. Now, barely alive , Voldemort fled.  
  
** Back to Mary **  
  
When word arrived that the Potters'( Lilly and James) were killed , Mary's godparents ( those who took her trick or treating ) were shocked. An owl arrived from Dumbledore that they were to go into hiding and continue to live as muggles. It was best that they take Mary with them since he doubted that the Dursleys would want to take care of two Potters, anyway Mary is their godchild.  
  
So Mary and the Thompsons' left the country and headed for Canada. Canada seemed like a good choice since it wasn't too far and the spoke English ( mostly in British Columbia ) . Mr. Thompson, whom Mary called Uncle Matthew ( Matt), got a job as an accountant in Vancouver. So Uncle Matthew, Aunt Catherine (Cathy) , Therese Ann (2 years older than Mary), and Mary all went to live in an apartment near Uncle Matthew's new workplace.  
  
Everything was fine as the years went by, there were family trips, attending school, birthdays, they led a perfectly normal muggle life. Mary barely remembered that her parents were wizards. She even forgot about her little brother, Harry, who went to live with the Dursleys. The Dursleys too never mentioned Mary.  
  
**A few years later.**  
  
When Mary was 9 years old, and Therese was almost 11. The Thompsons ( Aunt Catherine and Uncle Matt), talked to her and Therese.  
  
" Therese, Mary. Matthew and I have to tell you something. Something that will affect you both for the rest of your lives ." said Aunt Catherine.  
  
" What mum?? What do you and dad have to tell Mary and me that you have interrupt me from my homework?" Therese answered, feeling slightly annoyed. Uncle Matthew replied calmly, "Therese, please sit down. You too, Mary. This may take awhile, we think you're both ready to know the truth."  
  
Mary thought, The truth?? about what??  
  
" Therese , Matthew and I are your parents. But you do not know who we really are. well in a way. You know who we are. But you don't know what we are."  
  
Therese looked worried and unsure of herself.well who wouldn't if their parents said that?  
  
".Matthew and I are."Aunt Catherine sighed " well, I'm not sure how to put this. You two might think I'm mad. But.we are wizards."  
  
" yes, we are." Uncle Matthew continued " Mary, your father, James, and I both worked for the Ministry of Magic. Therese, you are nearly 11. You will be attending wizarding school soon."  
  
"you cannot attend Hogwarts, because of Mary's brother who will go there." Aunt Catherine paused for awhile " Durmstrag, no.to much into the Dark Arts with Karkaroff around. guess that only leaves Beuxbatons. There are many wizarding schools in the world. But those three are the oldest and best."  
  
Uncle Matthew said," you can speak French, good. That'll help you at school. Mary, you'll attend Beuxbatons Academy when you are 11."  
  
"..um.er.isn't my mum, Lilly, isn't she muggle born?" Mary asked. " and.didn't., my brother.was his name?"  
  
"Harry, Harry James Potter." Uncle Matthew answered.  
  
" yeah.didn't he go and live with Aunt Petunia.?"  
  
"ah.you remembered all that? My, you have good memory. Yes, Lilly was muggle-born and Harry did go to live with the Dursleys. I doubt that they treat him well. They considered being a wizard an abnormality." Aunt Catherine said.  
  
Therese then said, sarcastically, "So when will we meet Mary's famous little brother?"  
  
Uncle Matthew replied by saying "when it is time, Dumbledore will inform us. We have been in contact with him."  
  
"Dumbledore? Whose he?" Therese asked.  
  
"Dumbledore.I think I've heard of him before.." Mary said "I think he visited us before and he's the head something at Hogwarts."  
  
" Dumbledore is Headmaster at Hogwarts and he was friends with your parents." Aunt Catherine said. 


	2. Trip to Beuxbatons

Disclaimer: I borrowed a few things from Ms.Rowling, otherwise it's a story written by moi. (  
  
Ch.2 The Trip to Beuxbatons  
  
On June 5, Therese celebrated her 11th birthday. The celebration was celebrated in France, since Aunt Cathy wanted to live near Beuxbatons. Mary continued her muggle schooling in France, hoping that in a way it may help her when she attends Beuxbatons. When Therese came home on the holidays, she let Mary look at her school books. Therese told Mary of what life at Beuxbatons was like and about their Headmistress, Madame Maxime.  
  
Two years later.  
  
Then it was Mary's eleventh birthday , April 12. In September she, Mary Lilly Potter, would be attending Beuxbatons Academy. It was like a dream come true. Mary went to Wizarding Paris and shopped for school supplies. Mary even got a book entitled :About Beuxbatons ,so she would know what to expect. She eve tried a few simple spells with her wand. This was so exiting! "I just can't wait!!" Mary had said to Therese the day before..  
  
September 1  
  
"Come on Mary" Therese said impatiently " We gotta go. We have to get to Wizarding Paris so that we may be able to get to the carriages that will take us to Beuxbatons." She paused for a minute "there are seven carriages, one for every year level.so that means we won't see each other until the Opening Feast."  
  
Mary replied, " ok, let me just see if I brought all my things."  
  
~ Wand, Parchment, quills, basic potion ingredients, . ,  
Standard Book of Spells grade 1 , Potions for Beginners, Basic Charms, About Beuxbatons, Magical History ( in France and Spain ), ., Ink bottles, robes.etc.~  
  
" yeah, got everything." Mary said to herself. " let's go girls!" Aunt Cathy said " bye, Matthew. Have fun at work."  
  
"Au revoir mon pére!" **( good bye my father )**  
  
"Good-bye Uncle Matthew!"  
  
"Now." Therese started. But Mary cut in " No More Directions for now!  
Please. Do. Not. Repeat. Yourself. Are you practicing on becoming a  
prefect at third year!? Seems like you'd want to be the youngest one  
(prefect) ever."  
  
Therese answered quietly, looking quite flattered "thanks."  
  
" guess she does want to become the youngest prefect ever." Mary said  
sarcastically to herself.  
  
When Therese and Mary arrived in Wizarding Paris, they  
immediately found the carriages. The carriages were huge with  
gigantic white horses. The door of the carriages each had a picture of  
2 crossed golden wand, each emitting 4 stars. Mary looked around, she  
noticed that most students were already wearing their sky-blue  
coloured robes. Therese then showed Mary the carriage with the big  
golden "1" on it.  
  
" this is the first year carriage," Therese said "I'll be at the 3rd  
year carriage, ok?. once inside, go to the first door on the right.  
That'd where the girls should wait. Seeya at school." That she ran off  
to her friends leaving Mary alone to go inside.  
  
Mary walked up the steps and opened the door. It was an empty hallway  
inside. " the first door to the right" Mary thought." ah.here it is."  
Mary opened the door, she noticed that inside where girls who seemed  
nervous, like her.  
  
"Bonjour, Je suis appelé Sara." Said a pretty girl with whitish blonde  
hair. **(hi, I'm Sara)**  
  
"er. Faire vous parlez Anglais?" Mary asked her.  
  
**( er. Do/Can you speak English?)**  
  
Sara answered smiling, "oui, I can speak some English."  
  
**(oui = yes)**  
"well.. I can understand French.but English is my main speaking  
language."  
  
"oh. Are you.British?" Sara asked.  
"yeah. I am. But I grew up in Canada." Mary answered.  
  
"but you still got zee accent"  
  
"I only moved to Canada when I was four!"  
  
"oh.zat makes more sense. Are you an only child?"  
  
"well, not really. I have a younger brother whom I have never met. We  
got separated."  
  
"oh" Sara said, "I am an only child. My cousin, Fleur, eez second year  
here though."  
  
"er.does everyone usually speak French?"  
  
"Mostly. But those who cannot speak take Saturday classes with  
Monsieur Szymkowiak. I am thinking of taking 'is class."  
  
" But your English is already pretty good." Mary replied.  
  
"Unlike Fleur and 'er sister, Gabrielle I 'ave been to England. It  
eez nice there."  
  
Both Mary and Sara talked the whole way to Beuxbatons. They had  
an immediate friendship from the start.  
  
When Beuxbatons came into view all Mary saw was a white-stoned  
wall. It seemed as though the road went straight ito the wall.  
  
" Sara.how are we going through the wall?" Mary asked confused.  
  
" Zey are not going through ze wall" Sara said, while trying not to  
laugh "when ze 'orses get near ze wall, ze wall will open and a  
pathway will appear. We will go through zat. Most wizarding families  
'ere in France know zat already."  
  
"oh.seems very magical., doesn't it?"  
Sara replied, " yeah.I guess to most. But I grew up in ze magical  
world so I am used to it already."  
  
"I grew up in the muggle world.  
oh." Mary said surprised " Beuxbatons Palace looks amazing."  
  
Beuxbatons Academy was a castle that was whitish in colour with  
sky-blue roofs. The whole place just looked indescribable. It was like  
a mix of modern, medieval, and renaissance art. Most of the first  
years, Mary noticed, looked at the place in awe ..(especially those  
who were muggle-born or those who where raised by muggles / the  
muggle way)  
  
By the front door was this large black.someone? That someone was a  
very large woman indeed. She was dressed all in black with her hair  
drawn back in a knob at the base of her neck.  
  
"Sara," Mary asked, " is that Madame Maxime.our Headmistress?"  
  
"oui. You haven't seen her before?"  
  
"no.I haven't"  
  
"well, you're good at guessing."  
  
"thanks."  
  
It was the first time Mary had seen anyone as large as the Beuxbatons  
Headmistress, Madame Maxime." 


	3. AN sorry

A/N :  
I know, I know, I haven't updated this story for such a long time. And my update is an author's note. How annoying is that? LoL, sorry guys. But I had already typed seven chapters for this story then I moved. When I moved I lost my notebook in which I typed the story. So...please can some people give me ideas so I can continue on with the story? Tell me what you think, and it may happen. Otherwise, I may just end it here. We never know. (^_^) Anyways its Spring Break and I hope Atlantic City will give me ideas...LoL  
  
Bye for now. Sorry for the inconvenience that I may have cause (lol... so formal)  
  
Luv ya guys!  
  
~*~*~ MaRiA*~*~* a.k.a. NaUsIcAa – MiOnE 


	4. Knowing What Happened

**A/N: **sorry for the extra long update... I really didn't mean it but I had gotten writer's block and with school and all I just couldn't write. But now school's out for the summer and I can go on a writing frenzy! Yay for y'all!  
  
MARY LILLY POTTER: chapter 3: Knowing what happened.  
  
_-(A/N: Harry: 5th yr; Mary: 7th)-_  
  
Seven years have past since Mary first entered  
  
Beuxbatons, the  
  
year before many of her schoolmates had gone to Hogwarts for  
  
the tri-wizard tournament. For they were mostly the seventh  
  
years and a few representatives from each year, Fleur had  
  
religiously owled them about the tournament and news about  
  
the famous 'Harry Potter'. Sara had questioned her if she was at  
  
all in any relation to Harry, but she had denied. Though she had  
  
also sent the news she had gotten from Fleur over to her  
  
godparents and to Therese. The Thompson's and her have kept  
  
the secret of her relation to Harry and the Dursley's for she was  
  
not in as much danger as Harry and need not be with anyone  
  
whom she is related to by blood. Though the news of Harry's  
  
adventures was welcomed, she longed to be reunited with her  
  
brother. When Fleur had told them that Harry was in danger,  
  
Mary anguished and prayed to whom ever was out there, to a  
  
higher power to help her brother. She feels a connection to him,  
  
though they have been apart for years. She had found out, but  
  
told no one, that whenever Harry was in danger she knew. She  
  
felt sorrow and anger towards Voldemort. At times she had  
  
visions, yet she considered them nothing but her imagination at  
  
first. Though she deeply wondered who that little boy who  
  
looked so much like her was. 'It may be Harry', she says 'but  
  
how?' for last she saw of him he was not but a baby.  
  
Now her last year of wizarding school has arrived.  
  
Seventeen year old Mary wondered, will I be allowed to go back  
  
to England after finishing my education? Or even during the  
  
holidays? Mary entered Beuxbatons that year with hope to meet  
  
her brother.  
  
But as the year passed, nothing happened. She dared not pursue  
  
anything, for she knew Harry's mind is full. She had visions  
  
again, yet unlike before it was clearer. There was even a time  
  
when she had a dream within a dream. In that dream, she was  
  
Harry having a dream. It even happened again, but a vision. So  
  
she knew she was seeing what he was seeing. That night when  
  
Harry had gone into the Ministry with his friends, she saw and  
  
she knew what had happened. She too felt saddened when she  
  
saw Sirius fall into the veil, yet she did not understand why she  
  
had felt so.  
  
**A/N: **I know, this is pretty short, But please forgive me. I didn't want to hurry things up too much and give you a little background before the next chapter which I'm already workin' on. Thankies to y'all for your patience... (-)

Luv Y'all,

NaUsiIcAa – MiOnE a.K.a Maria ;)


	5. Harry's Birthday Surprise, part 1

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on uploading two chapters...but you guys deserved it!   
  
_Harry's P.O.V._  
  
I look out my window. 'Look at that! It's my sixteenth birthday and no one bothers to send me a letter! I mean usually I've gotten something already. Ok so I'm gonna be abandoned by them now?'

I look at my clock, it reads 4:00pm. Knock, knock... "Harry?" I hear Aunt Petunia say, "yeah?" I reply.

" Come out here"

I walk out of my room and see my stern aunt. "Look, don't tell anyone but since you're my sister's son and my nephew... Happy Birthday. Sixteen is a special year." She handed me a gift and left. Though what she had said was said sternly, you could tell she meant it. 'I guess she doesn't really hate me.' I thought for if she did why would I live here? I opened my gift, inside was a Ziploc bag full of cookies.

I counted.

Sixteen chocolate chip cookies.

One for each birthday I had had, though I've only lived here for fifteen years. Then I head a tapping sound on my window.

I saw Pig with a letter. "Hey what ya got there?" I said getting Ron's letter.  
  
**Harry,  
Happy Sixteenth Birthday! Yay! Sorry I didn't give a gift but just a letter this year. Well, actually this letter is the gift! You think the Dursleys will let you come over today for the rest of the summer? Don't worry, we're already on our way anyways. After this is sent we're gonna drive there...actually Fred and George are driving and mum's gonna talk to your folks. So pack up! Seeya soon... don't worry I think the twins may have more candy for your cousin...hehe that was funny. **

** Well, gotta go Harry.  
-Ron**  
  
I read the letter.

Looked at Pig who somehow got hold of a cookie and is sharing it with Hedwig who just arrived. I put the rest back in the bag and started to pack.

When I was barely done, I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked over to the staircase, I saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walk to the door and open it. Then I saw Mrs.Weasley; she was dressed in modern muggle attire. I was impressed.

"Hullo, Mr. & Mrs. Dursley?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"yes?" Uncle Vernon said

"Oh...come in. come in." Aunt Petunia said.

As I was peeking out, Mrs. Weasley caught my eye and winked.

I then noticed that the door was left a jar.

When the Dursleys and Mrs. Weasley went to the living room; Fred, George, and Ron came in and closed the door.  
  
"Hey Harry," they chorused...a little too loudly, for Dudley opened his door and saw them coming up the stairs.

"Hey Dudley...want some candy?" Fred asked.

Dudley remembering the incident a few summers ago, wide eyed went back into his room.

"Terrified of wizards isn't he Harry?" George asked. "Yeah...especially of your candy." I said. The twins gave a mischievous smile and Ron sniggered.

Back in my room we started packing up and I let Hedwig and Pig out with directions to go to the Burrow. Silently we brought my stuff out into the car.

"Whoa..." I said, "Is this magical too?"

"No, sadly it's only borrowed. From Hermione's parents." Ron replied.

"Okay..." I said wondering how and why the Grangers got involved. We put my stuff into the SUV and they got inside. Then one of the twins, don't know which one, put the alarm on once I had gotten back inside. Hearing this I hurried back upstairs.

I heard the Dursleys and Mrs. Weasley come out from the living room.

"O my..." Mrs. Weasley said. Then she looked back to the Dursleys and said,

"I said that a parent from school, but not from your son's." Dudley had come down the stairs when the alarm went off, so I saw a trio of terrified looks from the Dursleys.

"you...you come from _that _school where they _learn foolish magic_." Uncle Vernon asked, or more like he spat it.

"yes. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Harry stayed with us for the rest of the summer. We'd bring him to school, no need to worry." Mrs. Weasley replied quite hesitantly.

"I knew your name sounded familiar. And your hair. Red as that lot who came two years ago." Mrs. Weasley blushed.

And the reminder of that incident made Dudley quite nervous.

"So could... Harry come...?"

"it'll be his choice—" Aunt Petunia was cut off by Uncle Vernon. "Absobloodylutely not! He will not go off there, all that magic will just...just..."

"he has behaved so far..."

"What _is _wrong with you Petunia? You've all of a sudden gone soft to this nephew of _yours_? Remember _he's _one of _them_! He's a _freak _like _your sister_!"

you could tell that Aunt Petunia was hurt. She stiffened and said, " Vernon! You have no right to call _my_ sister names! I do, she's _my_ sister. We came from the _same_ parents... we have the _same _blood, and _you _insult her! Insult her and you not only _insult me _but _your son_! _For she is related to your son! _Think of that!" she looked at Mrs. Weasley, "oh, Harry can go with you."

Then she stormed off to her room. Dudley and his father stood there stupefied. And as Aunt Petunia passed me she said, "Go on boy, go with your friends." I hurried downstairs and I went out with Mrs. Weasley into the car.  
  
**A/N: **next chapter...Petunia's POV and why she acted like this! Hope ya guys like it. MaRiA


	6. Petunia's Story

**A/N:** OMG! I'm actually on an author's favourite list! Yay for me… thankies and hugs to you ha1234cow J you're a good friend.

And to resilver15 and Skittles713, since I'm on author alert…here's my update! I know, I know, I gotta update more often…but you know sometimes I just got writer's block. If you guys wanna help...well then I'll deeply appreciate ideas…you can review them to me! Comments are more than appreciated… though I'm a bit scared of flames, but you can give 'em if you think that proper.

On With The Story!

Mary Lilly Potter: Chapter 5: Petunia's Story

After that husband of mine, Vernon, insulted the likes of my sister, Lily, I stormed off to our room. I sure do hope that he knows he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, and with that figure of his he won't be very comfortable. I guess the reason why my attitude towards the wizarding world changed yesterday when I got an unexpected letter from a cousin-in-law. Yes, an in-law; a cousin of James Potter.

**Dear Petunia,**

** How are you? Haven't talked to you in ages, more like fifteen years. Remember that family tree that Lily insisted I research on due to my deep interest in history? Well, it's completed. And I decided since I had finished the Potter Tree, I do a bit of research on your side of the family. This tree was supposed to be for Harry's sake, as Lily said. But since I know that you too have a son near the same age, you'd also appreciate the information I have found. I have found that your mother, Ivy Anne Murray married to Charles Jason Evans, is a descendant from the respected Villiers family. And with further research I found out that your ancestor, George Villiers was the first Duke of Buckingham in the years 1592-1628. And to add to that, he was a squib. Yes, he was from a wizarding family. Along the lines to the year 1852, none of your ancestors had married muggles but other squibs. A family of squibs, this I questioned and found out that even though they were not able to do magic they stayed within their families and planned marriages were common so they were married to other known squibs in hope that in the line that a descendant would be able to produce magic. This was rare though, and squibs didn't marry anyone with wizarding abilities for they were looked down on. When your grandmother Marianne Kathleen Villiers married Peter Joseph Murray in 1931 she did not know of her marrying a wizard until his death in 1956 due to a heart attack. Death at 47 is quite early, for both the wizarding and muggle world. You mother then, 22, was already married to your father. Anyways, your mother, like her ancestors, was a squib. Though unlike them she has some magical powers though not enough to enter a magical school. Your sister, Lilly, had inherited your grandfather's powers. Since you are not like any muggles because of your wizarding blood I do hope that you can learn to respect us. I noticed you seemed to not like us when we first met during the wedding. Thank you.**

- **John Douglas Jr. **

I was quite shocked by this news. But then, it was reasonable to think that mum had some magical powers for she not only prided in what Lilly did at Hogwarts but there were some things she could do that were unexplainable. And after further thought, I noticed I too was a bit like mum.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Petunia. What is wrong with you? Defending your nephew and letting her go with that…that…freak!" Vernon barked as he entered the room.

I noticed, or rather knew since the door was closed, that Dudley was listening in.

 I ignored Vernon's question and said, " Dudley if you want to come in, come in. No need to listen through the door."

" M-mum. H-how-how'd you know I was out there?" Dudley stuttered.

" A mother's instinct." I replied knowing that it really wasn't. Mum had the same talent; I use to think all mothers could do it. But now I know.

" Fine. Sit over there boy." Vernon gruffly pointed to a chair across the room. Then he looked me in the eye, " Answer my question Petunia! Why? Why so soft all of a sudden…hmm?"

" We're like them," I answered.

" We?? Who's we? Like who?"

" Stop interrogating me Vernon."

"No. I demand to know who!"

"Your son and I."

" What about you two?"

"We've got the same blood as them… my grandfather, he's a wizard. Mum's a squib, and so are a lot of people in my family. Squibs marrying squibs, then Squibs marrying people like you, muggle, but the only squib to ever marry a wizard was my grandmum. Mum…she's like me. A bit, but we don't have enough to enter a wizarding school. I was jealous of Lilly. She made mum so proud. But now I understand."

Vernon looked at his wife's confession and paled a bit, " you sure this is true Petunia?"

" Yes, I received a letter from John Douglas, remember him from Lilly's wedding? He's James' cousin. Mum's side. Anyways what he said was confirmed my mother when I called to her this morning when you were at work."

 " You went over to Ivy's?"

"Yes. Dudley came along."

" And Potter?"

" He had gone back to sleep, but I locked his door anyways."

" It's true dad. We went over to grandmum's but I didn't know any of this. I was in the kitchen watching the telly." Dudley piped in.

Vernon's pale face reddened with anger.

"You mean…all this time, I've been living with freaks?? Or at least semi-freaks!!"

"I…I…I didn't know till this morning really-"

" Oh shut it Petunia. I don't want to hear any of this!"

Vernon left and slammed the door shut.

I heard him thunder down the stairs and out the door.

Dudley came over and sat on the bed with me, I was frightened of his reaction to the news. It was kind of a blessing that he had gone out.

" You ok mum? Where'd he go?"

"Probably to the local pub,"  I looked at my son, " I hope you're ok with this."

" Don't worry mum. It's not bad at all, I did wonder why you could do things my friends' mum's can't."

I smiled and hugged him. Slowly I cried, I know only hoped to be accepted by my husband.

A/N: wow! That's done…how'd ya guys like it? Hope you an review! Lol…

LuV yA!

Maria


End file.
